The low incidence of myositis and its chronic course necessitates collaboration of a number of investigators. The project involves consultation by OBFS staff to a group of neurologists who are considering the possibility of collecting clinical information on myositis patients. An initial set of data items for collection has been proposed and forms were designed to enter data on demographic information, initial evaluation, and subsequent follow-up. These forms have been distributed to interested researchers and are being tested through actual use. A meeting is planned in September to discuss possible refinements of the forms and research objectives.